Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an endoscopic overtube and an endoscope device.
Description of Related Art
Attaching a treatment tool to an endoscope and treating a human body is known. For example, a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H7-8450 discloses an endoscope having a function of changing a direction of a treatment tool.